Help Wanted
by carsondrum
Summary: A Five Nights at Freddy's fan fiction. This is my first story, just uploading the first three chapters for a start. Any feedback would be appreciated, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Michael Schmidt, a young male finishing up his last week of high school. Mike wasn't the best student, but he got good enough grades to get by. His parents are displeased with him, and they tell him that he needs to get a job because they will no longer give him money for his car. Mike begins searching for a job. He would apply for any place with a "HELP WANTED" sign in the front, but no luck. None of the jobs would take him, due to poor grades and a lack of prior experience. Mike was understandably frustrated, and it showed. "What's wrong, Mike?" his mom says frightened as he bursts through the front door and heads upstairs. "I'm fine." Mike said, clearly aggravated. She decides to leave him alone. Mike lies in his bed, feeling mad at himself, feeling mad at the world. A few hours pass, and he hears a voice call his name. "Michael!" it was his mom yelling from downstairs. "Dinner!" she yelled. He reluctantly gets up from his bed, and walks downstairs. He is greeted with a plate of steak and potatoes by his father, "Thanks dad," he says as he sits down at the table silently. His mother poses the question, "So, are you ready to tell us what is wrong yet?" He hesitated, "well... I-I just can't find a job, none of the places I tried would take me." His mom had a blank expression on her face, "Why don't you look in the paper, hun." he nodded, and continued to eat.

Mike had excused himself from the table, and cleaned his plate. He began to walk upstairs, "Wait!" His mom says as she hands him this week's newspaper, with a smile on her face. Mike smiled back, and went up to his room. He tossed the paper on the floor, and lays in bed once again, closing his eyes and falling asleep. The next morning when he woke up, he gets in the shower, and then gets dressed. He accidentally steps on the newspaper he dropped the night before, which reminded him to look at it. He sat on his bed and looked through the ads. "Security Guard Wanted!" in bold letters stood out to him, he read on. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a popular restaurant for kids and grown-ups alike, is in need of a night watchman! Pays $120 a week-" Mike stops reading there, "That's good enough for me." He heads to school, in an excited mood.

The slow hours pass and school is finally over, Mike rushes to his car. He turns the key, and drives out of the busy parking lot. He looks down occasionally at his leg, where he kept a small note pad with directions on it. About 15 short minutes later, he arrives at what looks like a Chuck-E-Cheese style diner, with the words "Freddy

Fazbear's Pizzeria" and a small sign on the door that read "HELP WANTED." "This must be it," Mike mumbled to himself. He parks in the front, since the parking lot was relatively empty. He eagerly opens his car door, and is greeted by a tall, bald man in a black suit. "Hello friend! What can I help you with?" said the man in the suit.

"Uh, H-Hello sir!" said Mike clearly startled. "I came to ask about being the night watchman." He hands the man his resume, trembling, he wanted to make a good first impression. The man glanced at the paper for about 2 seconds,

"Sorry Mr. Schmidt, I didn't mean to startle you. You're hired!" Mike looked at the man puzzled. "But... You didn't even look at it?" "I know, I didn't have to. My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, You can start first thing next week, come in about 20 minutes before your shift starts, at midnight." Mike felt an overwhelming sense of joy. "Thank you so much Mr. Fitzgerald! I'll be there!" He said shaking the man's hand. Mike got in his car, and drove home.

Hours turned into days as Mike progressively got less excited, and more nervous. He had thoughts that he might make a mistake and loose his only job, but his mom proceeded to comfort him and tell him that he would do great. He decided to focus on school for this last week until he graduates and starts his summer job. Mike attempts to finish strongly and study for all of his finals. He ended up earning about a 3.2 grade point average, which for his standards were pretty exceptional. His parents were pleased with him, and Mike graduated on a strong note. He threw a graduation party and had a great time with all of his senior friends, for an official end to his high school years.

Beginning to fill with anxiety for the weekend before his first day on the job, Mike made the decision to start preparing. He picked out his favorite coffee to give him an edge while he was working, he picked out a comfortable yet presentable outfit to keep him confident, and he packed his laptop because he assumed he would be overwhelmed with boredom for the majority of the time.

It's about 11:15 PM, the day of his shift. Mike gets in his car with all of his things he decided to bring, starts the car, and drives out of his driveway and on to the road. Again he had the same notepad with directions on his leg, since he still wasn't quite sure where the place was. He soon arrives at the pizzeria, 20 minutes to midnight like the man said, and parks next to what was probably Mr. Fitzgerald's car. The man was in front of the place, leaning on the building with a cigarette in his hand. He puts it out and greets Mike. "Hello Mr. Schmidt, I hope you've had a good evening. What do you say I show you around the place?" said the man with a grin on his face. "Absolutely Mr. Fitzgerald, I'm rea-" The man puts his hand up to silence him, cutting him off. "Please Mr. Schmidt, call me Jeremy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jeremy opens the front door of the restaurant, and they both walk inside. They entered into a small reception area, which led into the main dining room, with many tables and chairs, and a stage which presented 3 animatronic mascots. A purple bunny with a guitar, a yellow chicken with a cupcake, and a brown bear with a microphone. Mike looked at them, stuck in their poses, mid-song. "These are our 'animatronics'." explains Jeremy. "Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, and Freddy Fazbear himself." "They... they're pretty big," said Mike, feeling uneasy. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you!" said Jeremy confidently. Mike was diagnosed with 'automatonaphobia' when he was a child. It is defined as the fear of anything that falsely represents a sentient being, including animatronics. Continuing with the tour, Jeremy took Mike through the other rooms such as the costume room, which had extra suits and animatronic parts. Mike felt as if the empty heads were looking at him, and indeed they were. The empty heads were almost deliberately pointed at Mike, and he began to feel unsafe. Jeremy then took him to his office, at the end of a dark hallway with a flickering light. "This is your office. You have emergency doors incase someone tries to get in and here is a computer connected to all of the buildings security cameras. You have limited power per night due to budget cuts, all the power comes from the back-up generator downstairs. Have a good night, I'll be here to open the doors at 6 AM sharp. Good luck!" said Jeremy in a calming voice, "Okay Jeremy, thanks again and I will see you in the morning."

Jeremy then left the building, and locked it up. Mike sat in his chair, and looked in annoyance at the fan on his desk, making a loud buzzing noise. He got out his travel mug of coffee that he had brewed before he came here, the clock turned to midnight, and his shift had started. He sat there already feeling bored to death, but not even 10 seconds into his shift, he hears the phone on his desk ring. He jumped ,frightened. He looked at a flashing light on the phone that indicated that it was a recorded message. He sat there waiting, the phone had rung multiple times before it picked up, and was greeted by a man on the phone.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" Mike is intrigued that the man used 'overwhelming' to describe it, the job didn't seem overwhelming at all! The man on the phone continued on. "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'" Mikes eyes began to widen, he had only been half listening, but that last line caught his attention. The man continued, "...Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night..." Mike seemed to be confused. "What do you mean by 'quirky'..." he thought, still listening to the man on the recording, "...but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" Mikes mouth is now wide open, appalled and disgusted with what he was hearing. The man continued, "...Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." Mike sits in his desk chair in utter shock. He realized that he isn't trying to keep people from coming in; he's keeping things from getting out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mike takes a look at the monitor with all of the cameras on it. He saw what looked like an outline of the whole building, and boxes where the cameras were. He clicked on 'Cam 1A' and saw the three animatronics on the stage, staring lifelessly with empty eyes. "What were their names again…" Mike thought, "Bonnie…Chica…and Freddy? I think that's right," he thought as he clicked on 'Cam 1B'. It appeared to be the dining room, just tables and chairs. He then clicked on 'Cam 5' which was the costume room. Mike was slightly startled to see all of those heads again. He looked at the rest of the cameras. 'Cam 7' was the bathrooms, 'Cam 6' was the kitchen, apparently the camera did not work in that room, seeing that it didn't work. "I'll ask Jeremy about that tomorrow," Mike thought. 'Cam 2A' and 'Cam 2B' were in the left hallway, and 'Cam 4A' and 'Cam 4B' were in the right. Finally, he clicked on 'Cam 1C'. There was a purple curtain, and a little sign that read 'Out of Order'. The camera was labeled 'Pirates Cove'. Mike thought nothing of it and continued to look through the cameras to make sure 'everyone was in their proper place,' as the man on the phone mentioned. He clicked on 'Cam 1A' again. Everything was fine, but Bonnie was missing. Mike failed to notice, until he looked at 'Cam 1B' and saw a tall bunny standing in between the tables. Mike was frightened as he almost dropped the camera. "You stay there." He said to himself.

It is about 2 AM in the morning now. Nothing has quite happened for about an hour, and Mike is starting to get bored. He puts down the camera and sips his coffee for a while, resting his back from hunching over. No more than 5 minutes later he takes a look at 'Cam 1C' and sees a furry head poking out of the purple curtain, "What is that!?" Mike yells, he wasn't expecting anything other than the 3 animatronics, but now there's something else. He keeps an eye on it, switching between 'Cam 1C, B, and A' to keep a close eye on them. Suddenly, Chica is gone, leaving only Freddy on the stage. Bonnie had moved as well. Mike closes both of the doors, unaware of his power loss. He finds Bonnie in the costume room, and Chica in the bathrooms. Feeling relived, Mike opens the two doors once again.

It's 3 AM now and mike has 53% power, according to the meter on the wall to his right. "Alright I'm doing fine, I won't run out of power," he said. He noticed that there were buttons under the door buttons that he hadn't used. Curious, he goes to the button next to the left door, and presses it. With a slight delay, a hall light flickers on, and things take a turn for the worst. Mike looks up to see one large purple bunny towering over him right outside his doorway. Mike screams and is nearly swept off his feet, but noticed he isn't moving, and quickly slammed his fist on the door button. Mike, now sweating, slowly makes his way back to his desk. He managed to regain his composure, and took another look at the monitor. Chica was in the left hallway now, getting close. He presses the left light button, and sees that Bonnie is gone, so he opens that door. Mike felt that he was beginning to get the hang of it, "This isn't so bad," he thought. He notices that the creature in pirate cove was standing outside of his curtain, "Come get some." Said Mike under his breath, he started to get cocky. He presses the light on the right door and sees a tall yellow chicken, mouth agape, standing in the doorway. Mike rushed to close the door, but tripped. He lay there on the hard ground looking up at a rather angry looking being. He closed his eyes shut and put his hands in front of his face to brace himself, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes, and saw that Chica was gone… The clock had struck 6 AM, so he slowly gets up and walks toward the dining room. The animatronic animals had returned to the stage, just like that, without warning. Jeremy unlocked the front door, and stepped in. "How was your first night, bud?" He said, Mike didn't know if he should tell him, as he was unsure if he was aware of all this,"Uh, it was great! Nothing out of place." He said hesitantly. Jeremy laughed, "Yeah I'm not surprised, that's usually the case. Who would want to break into a pizza place anyway? Heh. Well, you should grab your stuff and get out of here, get some rest for your next shift later tonight." Said Jeremy. "Yeah I will thank you." Said Mike. He was sure he wouldn't come back again.

He got in his car and drove home. When he arrived at his house, his mom greeted him at the door, "Hey hun, how was it?" she said eagerly. Mike had to break to news to her. "I think I'm going to quit mom," he said. "What?" Said his mom, confused. "Well-"he paused… "I- I just don't think it's the right job for me, plus it pays low." Said Mike, clearly lying. "Hun you can't afford to quit this job. This is the only place that would take you, and you will NOT give it up." Said his mother, sternly, "Fine, I guess I'll give it one more shot." said Mike.


End file.
